


How to look after a Tom

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: But a ton of blood, Demon/Monster!Tom, Drabbles made into a story, Fangirl Matt, Fatherly Tord, Gen, Gore, In the canon house, Incubus!Tord, Just not as Appartment-y, Kidnapping, Motherly Edd, No shipping, Not rly intense gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sorta like Monster appartments au, Toddler Tom, Vampire!Matt, Wizard!Edd, and they live together, for one chapter, monster au, mwahahahaha, unless i add more, unless you see it that way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Or Tord attempting to look after an orphan named Tom.





	1. What a perfect day- oh wait nevermind.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend showed me what Hamilton was, I got inspired, I planned, I failed, I stayed inspired, this was made. eNJO Y

Edd was having a relatively great day. It wasn’t too hot or too cold so he didn’t see any problem with the day at all. He sat at the table in the kitchen eating cereals despite the fact it was already past noon _cuz ain’t no lunch-time gunna stop me from havin fruitloops._ Nothing seemed wrong. Nothing at all. Nope. Not-

“I’m back- SHIT” _Who needs perfect days anyways._ Edd grumbled grumpily before he looked to the front door which opened to reveal Tord walking in with a toddler at around the age of three with a yellow shirt and blue overalls. Of course, Tord being the careless man he was, he walked through the door so close to the door frame it had hit the toddler’s head who was now crying.

Edd’s motherly instincts suddenly kicked in as he ran to check the child. He gently snatched the boy from Tord and started whispering ‘ _there there’_ to the whimpering mess. Up close he realized that the boy was eyeless and had spiky, gravity defying hair. After a while, the boy stopped crying and was fast asleep. Tord gave out a sheepish chuckle. Edd responded by giving the man a glare.

“You should’ve told me that you were adopting a child! How do you think Matt will react to this!? Where will we even keep him?!” He whisper-shouted as he gestured to the boy with his free arm. Tord only rolled his eyes at Edd.

“I told you that I was adopting him a few weeks ago- I even got you to sign a few forms!” Tord couldn’t help but shudder about how many times he had to ask for the copy of the exact same form from the fact Edd continuously ‘accidently’ spilt his coke on the pages. “ I also didn’t tell Matt or else he would’ve forced me to adopt him even though he’s a ‘fully grown man’ if I can even call him that. As for where we’re keeping him, he’ll stay in a small bed I set up in my room”

“Hmmmmmmmmm…” Edd was left trying to remember to that day. Tord slowly took the toddler back into his arms.

“Remember yet?” Tord started walking towards his room with Edd unconsciously following.

“Yeah!” Tord and he were at his door as the Norski gave a bright smile. “…no.” His smile fell.

“Well, since you can’t remember, his name is Tom.” He opened the door to his room to see his red bed on one side and a smaller blue one with a checkered design on it's pillows on the other side. He laid the little boy onto his bed and tucked him under the blankets. He soon turned back to Edd and walked out of the room, closing the door.

They both quietly walked to the table in the kitchen where Edd’s forgotten bowl of cereals lay. They sat down and Edd began to take bites out of his cereal.

“This is a bad idea you know. What if he grows old and dies before you?! You’re gonna be heartbroken that he died! You’re a friggin demon! Do you even know how to take care of a child?” Edd furiously chomped on his cereals as he waited for an answer.

“You realize that all there IS a chance he has some sort of supernatural ability right? And yeah. I know how to take care of children if you can recall the terror of hell that came over a few months ago called ‘Your baby cousin’” Tord cringed at the memory. _Oh god the amount of broken and burnt furniture…_

“There’s also a chance he’s a normal person! There’s no telling before the age of five! Did you even ask about his heritage?!” Tord scoffed.

“Of course I did! I’m not that dumb.” He retorted, “And that’s what I’m sorta confused about”

“What why?” Tord hesitated as if he was wondering whether or not to tell Edd something.

“Well…” Tord looked away and sheepishly chuckled. “His parents were a pineapple and a bowling ball. Thus, why he’s an orphan.”

“What.” Edd just stared at Tord as if he just told Edd that he’s just killed multiple babies, set an orphanage on fire, murdered multiple governmental leaders and taken over the world. He then raised an eyebrow. “You’re kidding me right?”

“No, no, no, no friend, I’m telling the truth! It said on his forms. That were sent to me from the government I might add!” Edd couldn’t help but facepalm and sigh.

“No wonder the weird hair and eyes.” Tord chuckled again. Edd looked back up at him scowling as he lowering his hand. “Check on pineapple ball. He’s awake.”

“Oh- uh… Thanks?” The man stood up and walked back to his room. Edd put his palm back onto his face. _What has he gotten us into…_


	2. MOMA EDD I LOST THE CHILD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord looses Tom, Tord finds Tom, shit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm vomiting out words onto the page right now so don't go away plez

Tord got prepared to see any type of destruction the little boy might’ve made but only arrived to find absolutely no destruction. _How strange._ He blinked before turning to the door to head out only to realize something at the last second.

”HOLY FUCK TOM’S GONE” Edd came rushing in behind him to indeed find that the toddler was missing.

“How did you lose him!? We’ve literally only had him for less than an hour!” Tord looked around frantically before something caught his eye on the floor. _What the heck?_ He crouched down to look at it. _Glitter?_ His mind wondered to why there might be glitter on the floor before he came to realization.

“FUCKING-“ He quickly warped out of his room leaving Edd alone. The lone man looked to the same floor to see what Tord got worked up so much about before realizing what the red man had realized. _Aw HELL no._

=linebreak linebreak linebreak=

Tord warped to the one place on earth he promised himself not to go back to. Just the sight of the place made him nauseous in every way possible. _It’s like hell died and it’s corpse had a baby here._ The last time he ventured to such place, he barely came out with his life intact. This time he hoped he was as lucky.

“Matt! Why did you take the child that I left sleeping in MY room into YOUR room?!” Matt looked up from the toddler laid on the bed in front of him to the angry Tord before squealing like a fangirl which revealed his sharp fangs. He also started furiously hopping from one foot to the other as if holding in a ball of energy. He then picked up the child from his bed and held him in front of Tord’s face.

“ISN’T HE JUST _ADORABLE?!?!?!”_ At that moment, Tom blew a small raspberry at Tord. It was just a small little _toot_ that left Tom’s tongue sticking out of his mouth with no purpose besides being cute. Tord had to admit, _He’s pretty adorable_. Not out aloud though. If he did that, he’d just be fuelling Matt’s energy.

Suddenly, Matt wrapped his arms around the boy’s body and cuddled him really tightly that Tord was pretty sure _should’ve broken a few bones._ Tom, being the innocent little child he was, just giggled and cuddled the arms in around him with his small arms.

“I’LL HUG HIM AND SQUEEZE HIM AND CALL HIM LITTLE TOM!” Matt continuously nuzzled the back of the boy’s head with his face which seemed to cause even louder giggling from Tom. Tord was just confused.

“How do you know his name?” Matt stopped nuzzling the boy in front of him who started to quiet down on the giggling.

“Oh I don’t!” Matt just laughed dumbly before watching as Tom tried to twist and turn in his arms before finally meeting the gaze of Matt again as if asking to cuddle him again. Well, that’s what Matt thought. “I see you like attention as much as I do lil chap!”

“NO No no no, we have enough Matts that this world can bare with.” Tord quickly took Tom out of Matt’s arms and held him in a cradling position. Tom shuffled a bit in his arms before finding a comfortable position and looking back to Matt.

“He’s so cute! Can we keep him? Can I name him little Tom? He seems like the Tom type of guy- unless that’s actually a girl- then pardon me if that’s so, but she should be named Britany. Is his fa-” Matt was about to continue before being silenced by a grumpy looking Tom closing his mouth with one of his hands which caused Tord to shake with laughter. After a while, Tord finally

“O-okay, okay. Lemme answer your questions. Yes, we are keeping him. His name can be Tom but he won’t stay little. And- uh, I’m pretty sure it’s a boy.” Just as Tord finished, Edd ran through the door screaming.

“IS TOM STILL ALIV- Oh wait he is.” Edd looked over to Matt, then to Tom, then to Tord. He then looked back to Tom who was staring at him with a blank face. Before it got anymore awkward than that, Edd looked back up at the two ‘adults’ and cheerfully smiled. “Everything sorted then?”

“EDD HAVE YOU MET TOM HE’S SO CUTE AND OH MY GOSH HE WAS STARING AT YOU JUST THEN AND EEEEEE” Matt was left fangirling in front of Edd and actually seemed to look like he was in a different dimension. Edd stepped around him and walked up next to Tord ad chuckled.

“I guess he took it well then?” Tord just replied with a shrug. What he really wanted to say was a stern _NOPE_ cuz he’s pretty sure people aren’t supposed to act like that around toddlers. Babies? Maybe. Toddlers?

…Not so much.

Both of them quietly walked out of the room with Tom slung over Tord’s back waving to the squealing Matt.

By the time they arrived Tom was already asleep once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With a chapter summary like that you'd expect this to be serious but NOPE. Ish?  
> CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS APPRECIATED ONCE AGAIN


	3. Fun fact; The closer u get to a rainbow, the farther it gets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom spends time pondering about rainbows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've personally experienced a rainbow fucking with me when i tried finding the gold the little bitch.

It’s been a few months since Tom had settled in. He’d adjusted quickly to his surroundings. He loved running around the house and chasing Tord while he was half shifted into his demon form which included two ram horns, two feathery wings, two sets of claws for both hands and a small tail that had a fluffy poof on the tip. Personally, Tord’s favorite part of this game of chase was when Tom followed him out the back door and got frustrated when Tord flew just out of Tom’s reach.

Tord was thankful that humans and monsters have already stopped the war between the two. Whenever he thinks back about it, he constantly wonders about how normal boring humans actually held up against demons and shit. That’s why he tries NOT to think about it.

Today seemed normal enough. Yes, it was raining a lot which stopped the two from playing chase too much. Tom didn’t mind though. He was a good kid. He understood that he couldn’t get what he wanted, whenever he wanted it- which was pretty mature for such a young age.

He thought up a single thing in life he really liked. Rainbows. They were his absolute favorite things in forever. He wanted to ride one like a slide to find the gold at the other side. He’s asked his Papa to take him to the gold before- which he actually agreed to- and they flew in the direction of the rainbow. The only problem was that the rainbow always seemed to be getting farther from them the closer they got. They decided to give up just as it started fading away.

He finally decided what he wanted to do for the day and opened up his Papa’s laptop to a children’s version of Youtube- Papa never allowed him on actual Youtube that was for Papa only. He was about to type in the word Rainbow before he realized a key component that ruined his whole day.

He didn’t know how to spell rainbow.

He stood up and waddled to the door of their shared room and looked out of it. He could only see Uncle Edd in the kitchen eating… something. He gave an annoyed huff before closing the door again and waddling back to the laptop.

“Uhh…” He looked at the different letters on the keyboard before trying to remember what letters made what noise.

“Err” He pressed the R button. “Aayy” He pressed the A button. “Nnah” He pressed the N button. “Buh” He pressed the B button. “Oh” He pressed the O button. “Sah” He pressed the S button. He then pressed enter.

It took a while to load but after a few seconds, it came up with results.

 _Did you mean Rainbows?_  What? Tom took a few seconds to process the word before pouting. _How was I supposed to know that it had an I and a W in it?_

He decided not to correct what he wrote out of the tiny amount of pride he held and scroll down. It still came up with different videos which had rainbows on the thumbnail. He decided to click the most popular video that came up. ‘ _Sunshine, Lollipops And Rainbows. Lyrics’_ It had a really cute thumbnail and had just what its title suggested.

He waited a few seconds before loud trumpets filled the room. _He already liked the sound of that!_ It kept going on like that before lyrics came up and the artist started singing. Tom started bobbing his head to the beat of the song before someone walked through the door of the room.

“Papa!” Tom quickly waddled over to his Papa- who was in his normal form- and gave him a big hug.

“Heya Tom!” Tord gently hugged back before looking to the source of the music. “I see you found something to do while I was away.”

Tom looked over to the laptop before picking it up and giving it to Tord with a proud grin.

“Lookie lookie!” Tord took a look at the title before looking up to the search bar. _Ranbos?_ He couldn’t help but chuckle as he realized it was Tom’s attempt at typing up the word _Rainbows._

“This is an old song Tom! Do you like this?” Tom furiously nodded his head. _That’s something to note._ Tord decided to wait for the song to end before closing it. Tom frowned. Tord picked him up and laid him on his bed.

“It’s too late for that, junior. The moon’s already out. Maybe tomorrow you can have it on loop all day.” Tom smiled at the thought and suddenly couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

“Okie dokie! G’night Papa!” Tord gave a quick kiss to Tom’s forehead before heading out of their room to do who knows what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought Tord gunna hate the song nOPE that's for later plans ;3


	4. We found two different types of weeds today! One was a dangerous one and the other one was a murderous one!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hOLY CRAP REACHED THE 1,000 WORD MARK FOR THIS CHAP TE R

Edd sorta regretted letting Tord allow Tom the option to play the song on loop. Now every second of the day for the next half of the week, trumpets blasted his ears on repeat. Today, he’d just had enough.

“Hey Pineapple Ball!  Wanna go somewhere?” Tom looked up from the laptop and smiled contently.

“Yeah!” Edd picked Tom up before carrying him outside of their room. Before long, they were contently strolling through sidewalks.

Edd had to stop multiple times for Tom since the boy was easily distracted. Butterflies, flowers and different looking monsters easily caught the boy’s attention. The wizard personally thought that the question was a bit rude in some context but when Tom asked, it seemed purely innocent.

 _What are you?_ He asked all different monsters. They just chuckled as they saw Tom quickly waddling next to his mother-figure trying not to be left behind while at the same time staring at them with his wide empty eyes.

They would always smile at him and tell him what they are (including the demons surprisingly since they’re the aggressive type) then go along with their lives feeling slightly happier. It was something Edd tried remember to tell his father

“Uncle Edd what’s that?!” He pointed at a spiky little plant on the side of the path. Before he could start walking towards the little weed he was scooped up by strong arms.

“No no no Tom! That’s a weed it’ll hurt you” He lectured Tom a bit about what weeds did to the human body if they’re the bad type.

“But Edd, aren’t they just doing it to protect themselves?” _Oh._ Edd tried to think of a way to make it so Tom _wouldn’t_ go near weeds but still keep that thought in his mind. _He’s a good child. We need to keep it that way somehow._

“Well- uh… The thing is… the weeds ARE trying to defend themselves! It’s just… It’s like a defense thing they either ALWAYS have on or DON’T have on at all! They just want to be friends with everyone! It’s just that they keep their defense on for the people that AREN’T friendly and can't take it off for the people who are friendly!” Edd mentally gave himself a pat on the back for thinking that up so quickly.

Tom stayed silent after that as if pondering about what he’d just learned for a while. Edd decided to continue carrying him as he thought about weeds while looking around at the scenery. That was until Edd realized that the sun was already setting.

 _Crap we need to get back before all the nocturnal monsters come out._ He looked around before looking at the street names.

After realizing that they indeed had wondered farther than they planned, he pulled out his phone. After unlocking it, he went onto the navigation app and looked up their street name and looking up long the walk back would be.

 _An hour?! Holy hell we’ve been walking for a while!_ He decided calling Tord to bring the car around to their street would be a better idea. If he tried warping them all back home, he would probably end up in a coma. Although he’s smart, he isn’t really the most powerful demon ever.

He told him the street name and decided to sit down on the sidewalk which seemed to confuse Tom.

“Why we stopping?” Tom looked around the place but was suddenly captured by the different hues of color that painted the sky ranging from a pastel peach to beautiful lavender. He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts.

“Oh we wondered a bit too far from home so we’re waiting for your father to pick us up.” Edd couldn’t help but feel a bit bummed that they ended such a good day on a low note. Tom didn’t seem to mind as he kept staring at the slowly darkening sky with light dots slowly appearing as the sky got darker. He pointed up to them.

“Uncle Edd are those stars?”  Edd looked up to the sky before chuckling.

“Yeah Tom. They’re stars- and this just made me realize this is one of the first times you’ve been outside home isn’t it.” Tom slightly nodded, not taking his eyes off the stars.

“Uncle Edd, do you think that papa can one day take me to the stars? I wanna go up there!” He looked to Edd with a small smile and wide eyes full of awe.

“Well Tom, we’ll see what we can do. The stars are awfully far though so it might be a while ‘til we go there.” The reassurance that they would go there one day seemed to make Tom’s smile even wider. The amount of innocence that seemed to shine through in his smile warmed up Edd’s heart.

_I don’t think I want to wait for his reaction to the ‘stars’ for too long._

Edd suddenly felt very alert as he realized a shadowy figure walking down the path towards them. He quickly stood up whilst scooping Tom up into his arms. He decided not to show his suspicion as he slowly started walking towards the person planning to just try to walk past them before they caused any trouble for them.

Tom tried to hide himself in the safety of Edd’s arms as he realized the figure meant no good. He attempted to make himself look smaller against Edd’s chest as fear clenched his heart. He kept his eyes trained on the man watching his every movement, looking for any signs of hostile motives.

Edd noticed the change in Tom’s posture and honestly wished he could reassure him that _everything would be okay_ if it wasn’t for the suffocating feeling he felt in his throat whenever he took a step closer to the figure.

They were getting closer and a street light lit up the figure’s features. _It’s a demon,_ his mind informed him. By the time they was next to the person he felt his heart leaping as he tried to keep a straight face.

They were right next to the man and time seemed to go slower than what Edd wanted it to go. He felt slight tears pooling in his eyes as his fear for the safety of Tom rose. _He could get fucking mauled for all he cared. Just don’t touch little pineapple ball._

They passed the figure and Edd couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief as the he and the demon walked different ways. Tom started to unfurl out of his arms a bit, feeling the same relief his uncle had.

They saw a car coming down they’re street and felt even more relief that they would be leaving the person hopefully for good.

By the time the car pulled up, Edd realize a little too late that it didn’t have the familiar letters on the number plate as he felt a sharp pain in his head and a loud cry from the child he held close to him before everything turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cLIFF HANGE R


	5. Papa to the rescueeeeeeeee!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Careful there's a gore warning going in place for this chapterrrrr  
> aND HOLY CRAP 360 HITS OMFG GUYS I LUV U SO MUCH

Edd awoke with a sharp pain throbbing through his skull and a tight feeling around his mouth, arms and legs. His eyes shot open as he heard a familiar cry coming from somewhere in front of him.

He looked up and saw Tom in a cradle just big enough to keep him contained. There were also three demons surrounding the cradle holding dark expressions on their face as they… _oh HELL no._

Edd struggled against his restraints as he tried to get them to stop sketching sigils into the child’s fragile arms. Blood leaked down his arms and tears dribbled down his cheeks as he tried to struggle away from the men but failed each time with his weak body.

He decided to scan his surroundings after realizing that he couldn’t seem to reach his magic. It seemed like one of those abandoned warehouses that still have a few metal boxes of cargo littering the corners but other than that, it seemed pretty old like it hadn’t been used for a long time. He also noticed that there was moonlight filtering through any windows that were open. _Must still be night time._

He looked back at Tom who had started to quiet down a bit and seem… _what is that?_ It wasn’t exactly a sad face and was edging on the side of anger and something Edd couldn’t put his finger on.

The men finished sketching different sigils on his arms and decided to leave the knife in the cradle.

 _Won’t he hurt himself with that?_ Edd heard one of the men say.

 _Nah, it’s not like he’s going to survive this anyways._ The other one responded.

 _What about that other one?_ _He seems sorta dangerous._ The both looked at Edd before looking at each other again.

 _Let’s save him for another time. Maybe leave him here to rot?_ The other seemed to nod at him which made Edd’s face turn paler by a few shades.

A sudden yelp was heard behind the two men before some gurgling. They turned behind them and looked to the man they left to watch Tom had a knife lodged in his throat with blood leaking out of it. As he fell, the demons simply looked at Tom who had an innocent face on.

Edd felt himself mentally raise his eyebrow at the fact that Tom seemed _way_ too innocent and calm from for the type of situation they were in at the current moment.

The two demons seemed to look at each other before shrugging it off that the man just tripped over and simply fell onto the knife in a lethal position. They took the knife, wiped the blood on their shirts and dragged the body out of the warehouse, leaving a blood trail behind them.

Tom seemed to watch them walk away before looking to Edd with a worried expression.

“Uncle Edd! Are you okay?” He tried to jump out of the cradle but couldn’t seem to pick himself up enough to at least tumble out of it. Edd couldn't help but wince at how more blood poured out of his arms as he put pressure on them while trying to get out.  _Must sting like a bitch..._ Edd decided to nod at Tom before once again looking around the place.

He looked back to Tom who still seemed worried about him. Edd decided to at least try and say something but the gag kept anything coherent. Tom decided to sit down in the cradle and pull something out of his pocket.

It was… A medallion? It was shaped into a somewhat M but came down from the right, making one extra point going in the opposite direction. It was of a crimson color and was attached to a chain which made Edd think it was supposed to be a necklace.

Tom started to rub his palm on the pendant. Edd raised an eyebrow and made the most questioning noise he could make with a gag on. Tom replied without looking up.

“Oh it's a thingy Papa gave me just in case I ever got in trouble.” Edd actually thought that it was a pretty good idea .

Tom quickly hid it back into his pocket as footsteps were heard from outside. The two demons casually walked in eyeing Edd, then eyeing Tom. He looked innocently up at them. They looked to each other before going to the shadowed walls. This sorta concerned Edd. _If he’s hiding things so easily from those demons, what does he hide from us?_

All of a sudden a white flash of light appeared above Tom. Once the light faded enough for the inhabitants of the warehouse to see, Tord appeared. Tom grinned widely and reached out to his half shifted father who had his wings raised above his head and a scowl that was seemingly sketched into his expression.

“Papa!” He giggled with glee as Tord floated down and picked him up. _Those demons are stronger than Tord though…_ He looked over to them expecting them to be ready to fight but when he looked, all he saw them do was cower in fear.

“R-r-red-d l-leader!” They started trying to back up against the wall as if trying to hide themselves from him. His glowing red eyes seemed to bore burning holes straight into their souls.

“W-we d-didn’t know h-he was y-yours!” They kept stuttering and trying to make excuses. Tord simply eyed Edd which seemed to deepen his scowl. He looked back at the two demons.

“Well, it seems like he is MINE. That wizard over there is MINE. And you know how I don’t like people touching my stuff.” Tord scowled greatly at them before his scowl was replaced by a stern glare at them.

“Paul, Patryk, can you take care of these two peasants for me?” Tord gestured to the two demons before he clicked his fingers and the restraints on Edd seemed to disappear into thin air. He floated to the ground and walked up next to Edd. The glow in his eyes faded away and any malice on his face disappeared and was replaced with concern.

“You two okay?” He looked around Edd and checked for any wounds. Seemingly satisfied that all he could find were a few scrapes and bruises he looked down to Tom only to realize that he had fallen asleep from exhaustion. He noticed the blood that seemed to cover his arms that sourced from sigils carved in his arms. He let out a short gasp before looking back to the two demons with a sharp glare who were now being tied up with ropes by two other men who seemed to be wearing uniforms of some sort.

“Bring them to the cells and let those two guards who said they were getting bored have fun with them” In a flash, the four other men in the room disappeared, leaving the family alone. Edd decided not to question Tord about what he said- last time he did, they ended up somehow talking about milk- and to check Tom.

Tord bought his free hand up to Tom’s wounded arms. His hand rest on Tom’s left arm and emitted a red glow. After a few seconds he went to the other arm and did the same thing. Edd decided to look at the one Tord already put his hand on to still see blood- lots of it in fact- but no sigils. All the cuts were gone. Soon enough both Tom’s arms were healed and Tord was looking up at Edd.

“Do you still have your phone?” Edd widened his eyes before checking his back pockets. He let out a sigh of relief as he felt his phone just where he left it. He looked up to Tord and gave a nod. He got it out of his pocket and gave it to Tord who unlocked it and went to the navigation app.

“We’re a few streets away from where I left my car.” He started walking out of the warehouse and gave Edd a gesture to follow him.

“Ya know, it’s four-thirty am and by the time we get back it’ll already be five am. How ‘bout we give tomorrow a break?” Edd gave him a tired nod.

Before long they were in front of Tord’s car. They laid the sleeping Tom in the back seat and buckled up his seat belt. Edd and Tord hopped into the front of the car, Edd on the passenger side, and drove home.

By the time they got back, as Tord predicted, it was five am. Edd changed his clothes and flopped into bed while Tord lightly woke Tom up so he could be cleaned before putting him back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeP  
> Patrk and Paul are demons and not werewolves btw.


	6. YOU JUST TRIGGERED THE TICKLE MONSTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn't get this out in time!!! My internet kept going on and off so I couldn't get in everything I wanted in this chapter. I didn't have time to reread it either so tell me if there's any mistakes ^.^'

When Edd woke up the next day, he got a note on the kitchen counter that Tord had already left to go somewhere. _So much for questioning him._ He walked to Tord’s shared room to find that Tom was still asleep. Edd smiled and decided to let him have his rest for now.

He walked into the living room to find Matt watching a rerun of Professor Why.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” Edd took a seat next to him on the couch.

“Nah I’m tired.” Matt didn’t take his eyes off the TV. Edd honestly did question his reason but shrugged it off.

They stayed there on the couch for some time before Tord came storming through the door about an hour later cursing Norwegian swears under his breath.

“Not a good day?” Tord looked up to meet the amused face of Edd and Matt. His face softened as he returned a small smile before shaking his head lightly. _No point being mad if it’s going to affect them._

He decided to walk to his room silently instead of storming straight to it like he was just about to. He opened the door to find Tom quietly sitting on his bed while looking around the place.

His head quickly looked up to Tord- who was worried the lil guy got whiplash- and a smile crossed his face before quickly jumped off the bed to give Tord a great big hug.

“Hey, Tom! You should get back to bed, you might get sick.” Tord picked Tom up from under his arms and bought him up so he was at his eye level. Tom just smiled at his face before bringing one of his arms up to pat his father on the nose which just caused Tord raise an eyebrow with a face of nonchalance.

Tom giggled at his face which just made Tord playfully roll his eyes before walking to Tom’s blue bed before playfully putting Tom onto his bed playfully before tickling his sides.

“ You just poked the tickle monster!!!” Tord growled playfully as he spread his wing out behind him to look bigger. This just caused Tom to giggle louder than he was earlier.

After what seemed like an hour, which meant it was probably only a few minutes, Tord stopped and kissed Tom on his forehead after tucking him in.

“G’night min lille prins.” Tord smiled before standing up.

“’Night papa…” Tom slowly faded off into dreamworld. Tord backed one step away from his bed before he heard something from the door. He quickly got into a defensive stance as he looked to the door before he saw that it was just a heart warmed Edd.

He let go of the posture and walked outside of the room, gesturing for Edd to come with him. Edd followed, closing the door behind him.

“That was so cute!” Edd was practically beaming as they got far enough from their room. “You’re lucky it’s me who saw that and not Matt or lil Tom can say bye-bye to sleep.”

Tord chuckled as he realized that yes- the whole house would’ve been filled with squealing for the next week or something.  

“Well, I’m off to bed now.” Edd yawned in agreement before they both parted ways to their own rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also starting a Tomtord story ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	7. How to prepare a birthday party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord has trouble going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna say that I'm working more on the other story I started so the updates for this aren't going to be so frequent any more. I'm also not re-reading these as much anymore so mistakes will become more frequent.

The day finally came when Tom turned five. They were all anxious to see if anything would happen even though the day had just arrived. What annoyed Tord the most was that because of his nerves, he woke up the earliest. 3am. And he couldn’t get back to sleep. So he was left quietly pacing in his room watching Tom’s bed anxiously to see if any changes occurred.

Normally when monster children turn five, at the exact moment they were born, subtle changes begin to show. Sadly though, the orphanage didn’t have any files of when Tom was exactly born. Just the day he was born.

He was left jumping quietly around the room like a jumpy cat with his wings steadying him at every corner. He felt his heart raising when he landed on the corner of Tom’s head board just standing just on the toes of his left leg with his other one dangling dangerously close to Tom’s face.

He warped himself in front of Tom’s bed and let out a big sigh of relief. He decided to leave his room to watch some news.

 _The red army seems to be expanding through Norway. Sightings of the red army have been seen throughout Britain. Kidnappings of monsters of all ages are being reported._ _Families are urged to stay inside for their own safety and to keep their eyes on their children._

Tord turned the TV off and rolled his eyes. _Why would people put some of the more important news on at so early in the morning?_ He stood up and decided to get a few things done for Tom’s birthday. He walked into the kitchen and leaned on the counter.

 _What do kids like for their birthdays?_ He searched his mind for what he used to have. _Oh! Birthday cakes!_

He bought his phone to his ear as he typed in a familiar phone number.

“Hei Paul? Red leder her. Jeg må be om en tjeneste. Kan du få en rutete kake med en stor blå fem? Ja det er for Tom. Takk.” He hung up once his request was sent. A few seconds later, a big box appeared on the counter in front of him. A big grin spread out on his face as he made sure the contents of the box were the correct items.

He looked to the clock and frowned. 3:30am. _Still too early._ He started to wonder what Tom would like. He looked in the freezer to find a bag of frozen potato chips. He slammed the freezer shut and slammed the bag on the counter.

He got a metal tray out and laid baking paper on top of the tray. He opened the bag and dumped all the chips onto the tray. He let out a swear as the tray wasn’t wide enough and the chips tumbled off the side of the tray onto the counter with some falling onto the floor. He quickly got another tray lined with baking paper and put all the fallen chips onto the tray.

He went to the oven, set it to the highest setting then put the two trays in. He slammed it shut and warped in front of the closet. He quickly got a bottle of cordial syrup and slammed it close. He got a bowl and poured the syrup into the bowl before adding water so it wasn’t too sweet.

After a while of madness and nearly burning the chips, Tord finally finished making the food. He looked around. Something seemed wrong… _I know!_

A few minutes later, the house was decorated with balloons and confetti.

Tord looked to the clock. 4am. _Damnit!_

He pondered what to do before settling on the couch to watch more news.

_Breaking news! A cake from the cake factory has been stolen! Security cameras reveal the red army seem to be the reason for the disappearance of the cake. If anyone has any leads, please contact the police!_

Tord sniggered at such a hilarious topic. _Seriously? They would get SO worked up about one cake?_ He decided to turn the TV off. He let his eyes slip close.

When they opened again, he could see sun leaking through the windows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you saw any mistakes and i'll try to fix em ^.^

**Author's Note:**

> this is smol but iT WILL GET L ONGEr  
> CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS APPRECIATED CUZ THIS IS SHI T   
> I'll try to update daily ^.^


End file.
